


The Quartz And The Peridot

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, F/F, First Time, First Times, NSFW, Sex Toys, Smut, Using Peridot's limb enhancers as sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Jasper's fingers drummed on the metal floor of the room for a long moment. "Yeah, I want to do this. It's gonna be a long awhile until we reach earth, gotta pass the time somehow." she agreed. "And it's better than my original plan.""Angrily masturbating until we reach earth?" Peridot questioned with a small laugh.





	

It would be a while until they reached their destination, that was for sure. It didn't help that time seemed to be going slower and slower. Two things contributed to this. One was the prisoner's- the lapis lazuli- constant mopping in her cell. The other one was the jasper she was assigned.

At least with Lapis, Peridot could just get up and leave whenever she got sick of seeing her. Jasper on the other hand, was something she couldn't just walk away from so easily. Believe her, she tried. She was big, loud, obnoxious, and an utter clod. Just being within a few feet of her made Peridot feel exhausted. 

Like now would be an example. 

There Jasper stood, looming over Peridot like a fog and breathing down her neck. Her feline like eyes were glued to a screen that Peridot's robotic fingers created. Peridot tried to ignore her escort's unnerving presence, there was already enough negative tension between them as it was. Though her quip tongue was something she was never the best at holding back.

With an irritated sigh, Peridot's fingers returned to their normal alignment when not in used. 

"Can I help you?" Peridot huffed, her tone dry and annoyed. Turning around to face the quartz.

"I'm supervising." Jasper stated, no trace of any positive emotions lingering on her face.

It was the little bickering and snarky remarks that really caused the two to be frustrated with each other. And all that frustration would be bottled up until it popped in a loud and explosive verbal fight. Peridot couldn't understand why it was like this between them, she doubted Jasper did neither. But it seemed either of them could go without a crude comment or insult whenever they were near each other.

"Well can you supervise somewhere else? You know, without breathing down my neck?" Peridot spat.

"Not much room in this ship with your ego in it." Jasper sneered. 

"Sure it's not that mess you call hair taking up so much space." she commented snidely.

See? It was times like these that really drove them to dislike each other. Each cruel insult would add up until one of them got fed up with the other. Peridot pondered who's turn it would be this time around.

"You're the one to talk about messes, you leave your damn robonoids everywhere!" Jasper yelled, clenching her fists. 

"It's not my fault those clods keep breaking my things!" she snarled. "And they are not everywhere!"

"Yes they are, they malfunction and wander around the ship aimlessly!" Jasper argued. "Why can't you just break them and toss them like before?!"

"Because now I can't afford to waste resources!" her eyes narrowed in annoyance. 

Just then the small robotic whimper of a malfunction robonoid filled the quarters. A defective robonoid entered the room, it's walking shaky and giving off noises of distress. As much as she would hate to say it, maybe Jasper was right about the robonoids. But she could never let her know that, or else she wouldn't hear the end of it from her. 

"See?!" Jasper pointed to the wandering robonoid. "This is what I'm talking about!"

"It's just robonoids, they're overall harmless to us for the most part." Peridot stated.

"Harmless? Well your 'harmless' malfunctioning robonoids lunged at me five times since we got on this damn ship, once while I was in the shower!" she snarled, glaring at Peridot. 

"Jasper, they're just robonoids. They know their purpose. The new wandering habit is just part of the malfunction. I highly doubt they are capable of lun-" 

She spoke too soon, the robonoid let out a large staticky cry and started twitching, before lunging at Jasper. The robonoid attaching itself to her waist, using its legs to hold itself a in place as it made more and stronger distressed noises. Okay, maybe Jasper wasn't exaggerating when it came to the defectives actions. But it was hardly her fault! Maybe if those gems on earth didn't break her things she wouldn't have malfunction robonoids to begin with.

Jasper let out a startled yelp. Her hands grabbed ahold of the robonoid and torn it away from her waist, chucking it across the room. The robonoid broke into countless pieces upon impact.

"See what I mean?! Can't you do anything about them?!" Jasper demanded.

"You're a big gem, you can handle a few malfunctioning robonoids." Peridot reply coolly. "I have more important things to do."

This didn't sit well with Jasper, she let out a frustrated cry and punched the walls of the ship.

"You are so infuriating sometimes!" Jasper screamed, her face a dark shade of red. She then turned around and briskly left the room in a fit of rage.

"Typical." Peridot muttered under her breath. 

Why must Jasper be so tiresome? Each passing moment with her left Peridot more and more drained. Were all quartzes like this? If so, thank diamond they were easy on the eyes, one good thing that came with traveling among side Jasper. 

Her fingers formed a screen, she decided to take the time to go over the data that Homeworld had provided for them about the cluster. Peridot was one who liked to be informed about situations and what was to come. Though, maybe it was just more of an excuse not to deal with Jasper since she more or less owed her an apology. As much as she hated to say that. Her eyes darted through the screen before her. Great, now she had Jasper stuck on her mind. And it wasn't going to go away until she dealt with it. Well inaction never solved anything, and it was best to deal with the moody quartz now rather than later when it could interfere with the mission. Her fingers returned to their normal alignment when not in use. Letting out a sigh she left the room in search of Jasper. She wandered through the quarters, surprised she didn't hear her escort ranting and raving loudly to herself right away. She kept wandering throughout the ship. Okay, how does one lose a quartz the size of Jasper so easily?! The ship was big, but so was Jasper. 

As she traveled down the hallways of the ship, she paused for a moment. Was it just her or did she hear something? She remained paused, not daring to make a single movement or sound. There it was again. The sound was difficult to describe, like as a cross between sharp inhaling and moaning. This wasn't something she would normally hear on a ship. Lapis wasn't one to make much noise, so she highly doubted it was her. So what was the source of the sound?

She wandered throughout the halls of the ship, the noise grew increasingly louder as Peridot ventured deeper into the depths of the hallways. 

She came to a halt at a large door. Usually this room was used for storage. Nothing more and nothing less. Well, someone had to deal with whatever was making this ruckus. No way she was letting the Lapis go, and Jasper wouldn't be so quick to do her a favour after their little argument. So it looked like it was up to her.

"No surprise really." she muttered to herself. 

The door opened, but the sight certainly wasn't what Peridot was expecting. 

There was Jasper, sitting on the ground, legs spread. It appeared she phased a little slit in her uniform, just enough to reveal the flesh between her legs. Much to her surprise, Jasper didn't notice her right away. Then again she was rather busy. With the slit in her uniform exposing her, Jasper's finger rubbed at her clit. She had her head thrown back, eyes shut, too much into pleasuring herself to sense Peridot was there. Another moan escaped Jasper's lips as she continued to stroke herself. 

Peridot pondered if she should tell Jasper she was here, or wait until she noticed her, or even just quietly leave and not dare not mention this Jasper.

Well, it seemed to be the second choice. 

Jasper's eyes lazily cracked opened, at first slowly, but then they quickly widen upon seeing Peridot.

"PERIDOT?!" she cried out, her face burning a bright shade of red.

"I-I, uhh..." Peridot stuttered, her cheeks blushing a dark green. 

"How long were you watching me?!" Jasper demanded.

"I was not watching you!" Peridot hissed. "I just happen to waltz in here and find you like this!" she informed.

Jasper nervously glanced away, her red face fading, but still leaving her cheeks tinged with blushing embarrassment. 

"When the robonoid got on me, it sort of vibrated and... you know." she explained. 

A long and uncomfortable pause passed between the two. Peridot awkwardly shuffled in her spot, well this was certainly not how she was expecting her time on the ship with Jasper to go. A part of her felt bad for Jasper, having to be walked in on like this, not to mention the role Peridot had in this. Maybe she should had dealt with the broken robonoids sooner, this situation and maybe a few fights could had been avoided if she did so. Peridot was dead set on not leaving this situation the way it was. Though walking away would be the easiest thing to do, it would only lead to more tension between them. Something neither of them needed now. 

Peridot cleared her throat, "I should... apologize, for before." asking for forgiveness wasn't something she normally did, or was used to. It felt so odd to her.

"Seriously?" Jasper said with disbelief. "You walk in on me masturbating and you decide to bring that up now?" 

"Let me finish." she held up one of her floating fingers to shush her. "I want to make it up to you, if you are willing."

"What do you have in mind?" Jasper raised an eye brow in curiosity at her.

"Instead of upsetting you, allow me to pleasure you instead." she offered. "I think it would be only fair, no?"

Jasper's face's turned completely red again, as she was left speechless. Not something very common for her or any quartz for that matter. 

"Uhhh..." was all Jasper seemed able to muster up. 

"I won't if you don't want me too, surely I can find some other way to make it up to you." she reassured.

"No!" Jasper quickly replied. "No, I accept your offer."

"Very well then." Peridot said, unable to hold back a sly smirk. Honestly this seemed to be very beneficial for both of them. Both she and Jasper could get laid, and despite being an obnoxious clog, Peridot did find quartzes to be a very attractive type of gem. Even if they could be a handful to deal with. She phased away her clothes, standing there free of her uniform. "Well?"she inquired, raising a brow at the still clothed Jasper.

"Oh, right." Jasper phased away her clothing. Her body was just what Peridot expected of a quartz, especially a Jasper. Muscular arms and legs, small breasts, but surprisingly Jasper was a little chubby around her middle, which, like Peridot's, was marked with a happy trail. Perhaps she stared a bit too long, Jasper's crossed her arms to cover her chest and glanced away, cheeks still quite red. "Quick staring." she muttered.

"My stars, you're beautiful." big, broad shouldered, imitating and most importantly loyal. Aside from the obvious diamond, to Peridot quartzes we're a perfect species of gem. 

Her comment didn't appear to sit well with Jasper, who only appeared to be more flustered. 

"S-shut up, let's just do this." she grumbled.

"You alright?" Peridot inquired as she raised her eye brow.

"Yeah, it's just..." Jasper paused for a quick moment, fingers drumming on the hard floor of the ship. "No gem has ever called me, y'know..." she trailed off.

"Beautiful?" 

"Uhh, yes."

"Well, you probably don't meet many gems." Peridot replied. It so so amusing to see Jasper all flustered from her flattering compliments. 

"Let's just do this!" Jasper hissed, the redness from her cheeks finally fading.

"As you wish." she said with an amused chuckle. Did all quartzes get this embarrassed so easily? Seeing as Jasper still sat upon the floor of the room, Peridot got on her hands and knees, a delightful smirk on her face. "Spread your legs again." 

"Of course." 

Jasper adjusts her legs, revealing her core which was slick with arousal and the stimulation prior to now. Peridot felt excited, this always was a fantasy of hers that she would idly day dream about. This was going to be fun, how many peridots could say they pleasured a jasper? None but her, oh she was going to have bragging rights for centuries after this!

Peridot slipped off the limb enhancer on her arms. Despite the height and power advantage they gave her, it also gave her the disadvantage of not being able to fully feel Jasper. Excitement pulsed through her small body, such acts of intimacy while on the job were forbidden, which made this far more thrilling. 

She brought a finger to Jasper's swollen clit, her smile grew bigger as she ever so slightly stroked it. She wanted to test Jasper's reaction, was she someone who even small touches from another drove her off the wall? Or was she a gem who needed someone to be rougher with her? Only one way to find out after all.

Much to her surprise Jasper let out a startled yelp. Peridot quickly withdrew her hand just in time before Jasper closed her legs.

"Are you okay?!" Peridot asked. Had she hurt her by mistake? Were quartzes not made for intercourse with other gems? A million possibilities flew through her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she responded, sounding rather on the nervous side. "You just surprised me... that's all."

"Surprised you?" her brow raised at Jasper's statement. "How so?"

"I'm just not really used to this." Jasper explained, eyes shifting elsewhere to avoid eye contact with her. "It's kind of..." she trailed off as the realization hit Peridot.

"Is this your first time with someone?" she inquired as Jasper turned her head, doing anything to keep from looking at Peridot.

"So what if it is?" she grumbled. "I'm a busy gem who's a soldier. Socializing isn't my thing."

"No argument here." Peridot couldn't help but add. Which earned her a glare from Jasper. "Oh, I'm not poking fun at your lack of sexual activity." she decided to clarify, not wanting to offend Jasper since that wasn't her intention. "I just find it hard to believe, for such a strikingly beautiful quartz like yourself Surely you have admires, people who attempted to court you in the past?"

"Nope, not a one." Jasper replied with a shake of her head and another reappearance of blushing cheeks. "And quit it with the compliments."

"I think you're wrong on that topic, but let's drop it for now." she glanced at Jasper's face. "Do you still want to do this? If not we can just drop this and forget it ever happened." 

Jasper's fingers drummed on the metal floor of the room for a long moment. "Yeah, I want to do this. It's gonna be a long awhile until we reach earth, gotta pass the time somehow." she agreed. "And it's better than my original plan."

"Angrily masturbating until we each earth?" Peridot questioned with a small laugh.

"More or less." Jasper said, much to Peridot's surprise she too saw the humour in her blunt statement.

"Well, I can promise you one thing." Peridot began. "Since its you're first time, I'll make sure it's one to remember." she smirked, feeling a genius idea form in her mind. Now, if Jasper felt okay with her little plan, then this would be an even more exciting time. "In fact, I have an idea if you feel like going along with it."

"Oh really?" Jasper raised an eye brow at her statement. Peridot said nothing and retrieved one of her limb enhancers for her arm. Attaching it to her right arm her robotic fingers immediately came to life as they levitated. Jasper shot her a puzzled look. "Why are you putting your limb enhancer back on?" she inquired.

"You see," Peridot started, "I came to the conclusion that if you liked my robonoids, then you may find this equally pleasuring." her fingers floated in front of Jasper's face. 

"Are you saying-"

"It's not their intended use, but it will give you a similar sensation." she informed. "What do you say?"

"Is that even safe? I know what limb enhancers are capable of." Jasper asked, swatting the fingers away from her face. Peridot couldn't help but laugh.

"Jasper, what do you think peridots do when we're not given orders? We do this all the time, of course it's safe."

"Al-alright then." Jasper nodded. "Let's give it a go."

"Excellent, ready?" Peridot asked.

"Yes."

"Remember, just say the word and I'll stop."

Peridot couldn't help but smile as Jasper spread her legs open again, revealing her moist self to her. Oh yes, this would definitely be much more exciting than she originally thought. To be a jasper's first, what an honour! She brought a single finger closer to Jasper, taking a mere quick moment to glance at Jasper's face.

"I'll start off slow, okay?" she promised.

"Okay."

As soon as Jasper said that her finger buzzed to life. Peridot couldn't recall why this function was included in the limb enhancers. Some say it was a malfunction Homeworld never adressed, others say it was originally intended to serve as a way to wash machinery. But every gem with these knew what they were used for the most when no important task was upon them, pleasure.

She gingerly and slowly brought her floating finger to Jasper's clit. A small rather startled whimper emitted from Jasper, not one of discontentment but just having to get used to the vibrating sensations.

"You okay?" Peridot asked, if this proved to be too much for Jasper she had no problem using her real fingers or stopping completely.

"Ye-yeah, just feels weird." she replied. "I'm fine, keep going."

With Jasper's reassurance she then rubbed her clit along the vibrating finger, earning her a sharp little gasping sound from Jasper. From experience it was completely normal. She kept rubbing the bud of Jasper's sex, slowly applying more pressure against Jasper's clit with her finger to test her reaction. 

Her reaction more than pleased Peridot, it was so amazing to watch a quartz squirm and moan at her very touch. It made her feel big, it made her feel powerful to cause such a reaction from a jasper. She kept rubbing, watching Jasper react at each stroke. To have the ability to reduce Jasper to this felt wonderful! Each squirm and moan was music to her ears.

"You holding up okay?" Peridot asked as Jasper shut her eyes.

"Do-don't you dare fucking st-stop!" she choked out, hips rocking against the robotic limb.

How lovely, this was working out perfectly. Both she and Jasper were taking great enjoyment in this. Jasper was engulfed in pleasure, while Peridot got to watch her be a victim to her touch. And all with a single finger. Though it wasn't her actual fingers, it was still very much amusing to Peridot.

"Shall I pick up the pace?" she offered.

"YES!" Jasper immediately cried out.

Peridot smirked mischievously and got her finger to buzz faster, as well as rub against Jasper's clit at a greater pace. The faster and harder she rubbed the more Jasper's wails grew louder and louder. 

"How's that?" Peridot asked.

"More!" she demanded, digging her fingers into the floor. 

"Say please." unable to resist a little taunting and teasing. 

"Damn it Peri!" Jasper gasped. "Please give me more!" 

"As you wish." Another robotic finger floated up, if Jasper wanted more then Peridot would give her more. Her finger made it's way to Jasper and nudged the entrance of her slick core. "Shall I?"

"YES! Please, just fuck me!"

Who knew quartzes could sound so needy? Or was it just the jasper species, or just this jasper in general? But Peridot found that only made it all the more fun. A small peridot like her rendering a jasper to begging to be fucked senseless. If this didn't have to remain private for the sake of their duties, Peridot would gladly brag about it to the other peridots on Homeworld. 

"As you wish." her finger slowly slid into her slick entrance, then proceeded to thrust at her core. "You like that?"

"Yeah, harder." Jasper instructed, her toes curling. 

Peridot increased her paced of her finger thrusting at her core, as well as getting her other finger that played with her bud, to vibrate at a much more bold speed. The highest setting actually. She was rather concerned if it would prove to be too much for Jasper at once, but she seemed to be having the time of her life. Moaning in pleasure at each stroke of the clit and at each thrust at her core.

"You like that, don't you?" Peridot mused.

"I-I swear to diamond, if you even fucking think about s-stopping I'll-" Jasper's sentence was cut off with another wail. She couldn't focus on talking and indulging in this moment at the same time, and it was as clear as day which one of those two were dominating the other.

Peridot continued, the whole ordeal made everything so thrilling. How often could one say they had sex with a quartz on a ship, not to mention the fact she was a peridot and she was a jasper. Such an odd pairing, so unlikely but so perfect. Who would had thought a peridot could satisfy an experience solider like Jasper? And more importantly why wasn't it more common? This was exciting for both parties. 

Jasper threw her head back, her cries growing louder and louder, not able to utter a single word as she reached her climax. Peridot watched in delight as she slowly retracted her two fingers back in normal alignment. This scene was beautiful, it was like art. Jasper on the floor, going through the aftermath of Peridot's touch. 

Her grin widen as she watched Jasper, her orgasm slowly coming to a stop. How cute, Jasper was a squirter. The quartz lied before her, panting and looking utterly exhausted. She slowly cracked opened her right eye and gazed up at Peridot.

"Had fun?" Peridot inquired as Jasper slowly nodded. "Great, glad you're first time was a good one." Peridot phased on her uniform and was about to leave Jasper to collect herself. 

"Peridot?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at Jasper.

"Yes?"

"You up for round two?"

Peridot chuckled, looks like Jasper was going to prove to be quite the workout.


End file.
